The Love Story
by AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: "Listen carefully to what I say next." "I'm all ears, Malfoy." ""You tell Hermione that I love her and I always will."


**CHARACTERS (in order of appearance): **Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Marilyn Malfoy, Teddy Lupin.

**SUMMARY: **It's a year after Lord Voldemort's death and Bellatrix Lestrange is forming an army to destroy the world. Draco Malfoy decides to join the Army and be a spy as he goes to finish his last year in Hogwarts. He's angry to Blaise Zabini for not supporting him to join the Army. As year passes, both boys finally realise that they have fallen for the same girl.

**NOTES:** I know that mathematically, Teddy is two years older than Marilyn. But, it's fanfiction, guys! ;)

* * *

Draco stared at the Dark Mark on his left forearm. He had tried everything he knew to make the Mark disappeared; from using spells until cutting the Mark off skin. It was useless. The Mark would always be there until the day he died. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. He should have realised that the moment he received his Mark. With the Dark Lord, there was no turning back. You had to be a Death Eater for your whole life, even until the Dark Lord died.

He was fucked, Draco knew that. He threw a look all around his room, the room where he had spent his miserable childhood. The Malfoy Manor was not as grand as it was years ago. It was stained, just like the Malfoy name itself. Everywhere Draco went, he would always remember his past. It was scarred into his brain. He would- he could never forget it. Just like he could never forget _her._

How could he be so foolish, to actually thing that _it _would work out? Once he joined Bellatrix to destroy what was left of the world, he shouldn't have come to Hogwarts to continue his last year. He should have disappeared, like Bellatrix suggested. He chose to come back instead, saying that he came back to Hogwarts to spy on the Golden Trio. It was a lie, of course. He wanted to come back to Hogwarts because he wanted to have a normal life, just for once. He wasn't expecting that he would fall for _her,_ that he would fall for _Hermione Granger. _It was a miracle that Hermione loved him back, he nearly pitched himself from the Astronomy Tower because of the shock.

Love. Draco scoffed at the idea. The idea was so much like in fairytales. In the world he knew, there was no such thing as love. The word itself felt bitter in his tongue. It was even felt weird to only think about it, though Draco perfectly knew that he _indeed _fell for Hermione Granger. The feeling was horrible, but amazing at the same time.

Draco glanced at the Snith flying near him. His name was carved on the side of the ball. It was from her. She carved the name herself using her wand, she said. Bellatrix found the Snitch and she nearly found out about his relationship with Hermione. That insane bitch noticed the hand-writing. She knew whose writing it was. _Everybody _knew it.

Bellatrix could never know about it. Draco would see to that. It was dangerous enough that he let her to take have his love. His relationship with her was doomed, he knew that from the moment he declared his love. She the Angel and he was the Devil. They were destined to fall in love, but not to be together. He'd try all his might to keep their relationship as a secret. He'd rather be tortured in the worst wasy possible until he lost his mind, murdered sadistically and be hanged naked in front of Hogwarts, than having the world found out about his relationship.

He had asked to meet her. Again. One more mistake to be added in his list of mistakes. He needed to see her for the last time. He took his wand and Apparated to his flat near Hogwarts, where no one knew about the location. The moment the world found out about him joining Bellatrix, his face was all over the place that it was impossible for him to find some private and secluded place. He stared the small room of his flat and waited for her to come.

And there she was. The woman who haunted his dreams.

_Hermione Granger._

"Draco..." she whispered and literally jumped into his arms. He lifted her from the grounds and caught her lips with his. He began to kiss her desperately, trying to taste as much of her as possible.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked between the kisses. Draco ignored her and she asked again. "Draco, tell me what's wrong."

But, Draco ignored her again. He needed to feel her against him for the first and the last time. If he was going away, he wanted to remember what it felt to be _with_ her. He plunded her tongue with his, filling up his curiosity. He felt like he was going to explode in desperation. He wanted to scream, to rip his head off, he wanted to _die_. It was too much for him to handle. He was still a child when this shit started. He never wanted any of this. He never did. He only wanted to run away with her and forgot anything that ever happened.

"Draco, what's-"

"Hermione, please," he pleaded, his lips still intact with her. Hermione didn't question anymore and he was thankful for that.

Draco breathed a shaky breath before he pushed her toward his bed. He leaned on top of her and his hand began to unbotton her blouse. She gasped into her mouth when her skin met his fingers, but only just. As Draco discarded the blouse away, she began made her way to open his pants. In a matter of moments, all articles of clothings they had were already pooled beside the bed. Draco trailed his kisses to her neck then to the valley of her breast. He was rewarded with a soft moan when he bit her right nipple. He stroked her slit and she spread her legs wider. He took a deep breath before he thrust into her. It took all his might not to pummel her. He continued through his thrust, his breath raged when her tiny fingers dug into his skin. They finished not long after that, and he collapsed next to her, spent.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy," she said. Draco wanted to say that word to her. He forced himself to say it, but he couldn't. He _wouldn't_. If he did say it, he would never have the guts to leave her.

They continued to kiss for sometime until Hermione fell asleep. Draco stared at the beautiful girl in his arms and finally let a tear to slide down his chin. This was it. This would be the last time he'd ever see it her again. He slowly let go of her and got dressed. He bit his lip until he could feel the familiar taste of blood in his mouth to hold back the sob he had been holding. He came toward her again. A shaky breath managed to escape his lips. He leaned to kiss her forehead, his lips lingered for a few seconds there.

Those three words she said echoed in his ears. He would say that to her one day. He knew he would.

"Goodbye, Hermione," he whispered.

And he Disapparated away.

* * *

He saw it. Blaise Zabini had seen everything. The Friendship Mark on his forehead, a Mark that Draco Malfoy invented years ago and basically worked like the Dark Mark, burned everytime the Malfoy Heir was near. Blaise had decided to Apparate to Draco's flat, wondering why the hell he came back. Blaise was shocked to no end to see who was there with his best friend. He wanted to scream, to stop them from doing what they were doing, but he didn't. He could only stare at them. When Draco Disapparated from the house and to the Hogwarts boundaries, Blaise followed him. He stayed in the shadows, following Draco until they reached the dungeons. It was until he was sure no one was there that Blaise left his place of hiding.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Malfoy?" Blaise hissed at his long-time best friend, who apparently had lost his mind, and slammed him to the nearest wall. The fiery fire of fury in his grey eyes that gave away what was hidden behind that infamous unreadable mask Draco Malfoy was known for.

"It's none of your concern, Zabini. What happened in my life is my fucking business," Draco said calmly, pushing Blaise's hand away from him. Blaise grabbed Draco's hand roughly and once again pushed him against the wall.

"Coming here and asking her to meet you! You knew that you could get yourself killed. You could get _her_ killed."

Draco clenched his jaw. "You can have the Mudblood for all you want. I'm not interested."

Blaise threw him a skeptic look. "The fuck you don't, Malfoy. The love you have for her is literally radiating from you. Your Aunt _will_ kill her, you do know that, don't you?"

Draco yanked Blaise's hand away from his shoulders and sort of flipped him down to kneel on his knees. "Stop giving me your fucking useless lecture, Zabini. You think I don't know what you did behind my back? You're screwing the only chance I have to be a better person by being with her as you _acted_ to be a perfect Head Boy. Dammit, Blaise, I'm not dumb! I know that you love Hermione Granger!"

"Oh, don't be such a hypocrite, Draco," Blaise snapped. "You're the one who fell for her for the first time. Ever since the War was over and then you regularly came to the Head Quarters, pretending that you were visiting me, you started to love her."

Draco's hand whipped into his pocket and grabbed his wand. His hand was trembling as he aimed the wand at Blaise's neck. The childhood they shared together flashed in Blaise's mind. The good old days, when all they cared was who would win the Quidditch League. Blaise looked into Draco's eyes, black eyes to grey eyes. He noticed that something happened to Draco's eyes. He was _crying. _For all the years Blaise knew Draco, the Malfoy heir never cried. Blaise moved a bit and Draco all the frustration evaporated from his pale face. It was replaced by the same cold and hard look that had decorated that fair face of his for years. Blaise swallowed hard.

"Go on," Blaise whispered. "Kill me so no one would ever know about tonight."

Blaise watched as his best friend tightened his grip around the familiar hawthorne wand and closed his eyes, waiting for the death to come. How he regretted everything that happened in his life. He should have prevent Draco from joining Bellatrix. Instead of doing so, he cowered in Hogwarts, trying to find forgiveness as well as protection from Harry Potter and the rest of the Light side. It was his biggest regret in life that McGonagall chose him as Head Boy, pairing him up with the predicted Head Girl, Hermione Granger. He knew that he was extremely falling for that girl. And, who wouldn't? But, to his ultimate horror, he had to find out with his own eyes that his own best friend was falling for her, too. He knew that after tonight, he wouldn't be able to see Hermione again. He waited calmly for the Killing Curse to fly out Draco's mouth.

But, it never happened.

Instead of death claiming him, something hard came in contact with his nose.

Draco's fist.

Blaise shot his eyes opened, blood rolling down his broken nose. Draco's face, as usual, was unreadable. He gathered himself to stand tall as he pocketed his wand inside his robes. He pulled his hood to cover his pale-blond head and part of his face. Before he walked away from a shocked-looking Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy said the words that both he knew, if anyone ever heard it, the both of them would be doomed.

"Remember this, Zabini. I loath you to depths of my non-existence soul. You and I are friends no more. The moment you decided to step away from my life, you're dead to me. But, you listen carefully to what I say next." Blaise nodded. This was it. This would be the last time he ever saw his friend.

"I'm all ears, Malfoy."

"You tell Hermione that I love her and will always will."

* * *

It was over.

The war was over.

Everyone surrounded Harry for killing Bellatrix, like it was five years ago. The world cheered for the glory they had. Hermione couldn't help but to feel relief. Her days would be fine. No one would need the Golden Trio. Families could live their lives normally. Children could play happily. Lovers could be together with their beloved ones. It really was over. She felt peace.

Her eyes widened as she realised something and she looked around the room.

_Almost._

She almost felt peace.

She tried to look for any signs for a blonde head in the sea of dark coloured head. It felt like ages since the last time she met _him_. Blaise had told him what happened four years ago. There were days where all Hermione could do was to cry over him. Over _Draco Malfoy_. The moment she had entered his flat that night, she set her mind that she loved him. She was disapointed to find him was nowhere to be found in the morning. It hurt her heart to know that he had left to save her.

She caught something. A blonde head.

_Draco, _she thought.

She ran after that blonde head, only to find out that it wasn't Draco. The blonde head belonged to a cute little girl, who was a spitting image of Draco Malfoy.

Her daughter. With Draco.

She had gotten pregnant after that faithful night and nine months after that event, Marilyn Anneliese Granger was born. Blaise, Harry and Ron tried their best to help her. They were there to face her any obstacle she faced. It was hilarious that the three boys acted all silly for her daughter. The Weasleys loved Marilyn, when Hermione first brought the girl into the Burrow. Hermione couldn't ask for more. It was enough for her.

"Marilyn, I thought I told you to stay at the Burrow," Hermione scolded her three year old daughter.

"But, Mama, I feel really bored!" Marilyn said. "And _you're _here! I want to be with you."

Hermione sighed and knelt in front of the blonde girl. "Marilyn, I just want to see you save. It's dangerous here. I don't want to lose you."

_Like I lose your father,_ Hermione added silently.

"I'll be fine, Mama. I'm a big girl!" Marilyn said proudly.

Hermione smiled tiredly and said, "Well, if you say so, I won't say another word." She lifted the child from the ground into her arms. "So, what do you say about having a tour around Hogwarts?" When Marilyn nodded eagerly, Hermione made her way for the tour.

_To find Draco, _she said to herself.

Draco was informed missing three years ago. No one, including Bellatrix, knew about his whereabouts. Two years ago, Draco was declared dead. It took the Ministry quite long to convince the world about it. A year ago, someone said that he was lurking around Diagon Alley. Hermione's feelings had been all changing for the past few years, but she was sure that her love for Draco would never change.

"Who's the lucky man to father that child, Granger?" said someone from behind. Hermione froze.

That voice. The voice that she'd never forget until the end of the world.

Hermione nearly dropped her daughter when she whipped around.

And there he was. The man of her dreams.

_Draco Malfoy._

"Draco," Hermione whispered. She blinked her eyes, thinking that she was probably dreaming. That Draco would disappear, like it had always been.

But, no. Even though she blinked for a thousand times, the man was still there.

"Hi, there!" greeted Marilyn so suddenly at Draco. The tension between both adults was broken and Hermione felt thankful for her daughter's impulse to greet someone she met.

"Hello there, kid," said Draco, as he walked toward him.

"You're a friend of Mama?" Marilyn said smartly. Draco glanced at Hermione and nodded.

"I suppose so. Why?"

"You look familiar. I think I might have seen you somewhere."

_Of course he seems familiar to you, _Hermione said silently. _He looks just like you, Marilyn._

"Hermione!" called Blaise. "Hermione, where are-"

The former Head Boy froze when he saw who was with Hermione. His own best friend. A cold look was settled on his face.

"So, the rumors are true then," Blaise said slowly. "You really are _still _alive."

Draco looked at his best friend calmly and nodded. "Yes, alive and unscathed."

Blaise nodded and looked at Marilyn. "Hey, Mary," he said. "You want to go flying with me?"

Marilyn nodded. The moment Marilyn saw a broom, she always wanted to ride one.

"Yes, Uncle Blaise! I want to!"

Blaise looked at Hermione. "Is that okay with you? You can talk something to _him_," said Blaise, nodding his head at Draco's direction. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, just be careful with her, okay?"

Blaise smiled. He took Marilyn from Hermione's arms and brought the girl away from her a fly.

Hermione and Draco watched as the girl went away. Hermione realised that this meant Marilyn would finally know who was her father. She looked at Draco, who had looked at her first. He had grown a lot, Hermione noted to herself. He was no longer slender like he was years ago, a lot thicker than Hermione remembered. She could literally see the muscles of his arm from under his shirt. She felt ashamed that after years, she'd still feel attracted to him.

"That is Marilyn Anneliese," Hermione finally said. "She's three."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I've heard a lot of people talking about her." He swallowed hard and took a deep breath before he continued to talk. "She's _mine_, right?"

"Yes, she is," Hermione said.

Draco let out a deep breath. He closed the gap between them and took Hermione's chin gently. Hermione felt like her heart went faster than a race car. Her breath hitched when Draco leaned closer on her.

"You said that you loved me four years ago," Draco whispered. Hermione's lips quivered.

"Yes, and I still love you," she whispered.

"I haven't said the same thing to you," Draco uttered, his fingers stroking Hermion's cheek.

"Blaise had told me about it."

"I should thank him later." He cupped Hermione's face in his big hands and brough her face closer toward his.

"I really love you, Hermione Granger. I love you and I always will," he said and Hermione felt her heart stopped working literally. "Those years I lived without... You don't know how it killed me to be away from you."

Hermione braced herself and circled her arms around his neck. "Oh, how I've been waiting for you to say that."

Draco smirked. "I hope I didn't make you to wait too long."

And he claimed her lips with his.

* * *

Eighteen year old Marilyn watched as her parents held hands toward the Platform 9¾. She had never seen someone loved each other that much - well, except for maybe Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Draco Malfoy never once let go of his wife's hand, and so did Hermione. They were there for each other. How Marilyn wished she'd find love for herself like her parents did.

She was young, Marilyn knew that, but she felt like she had live a thousand years. She had witnessed things kids her age never did. She knew how her mother used to scream every night from the nightmares of the War she had, and how her father always held her whenever she had those, despite his own struggle to forget them. Life hadn't been so kind for Marilyn, but she never felt sorry for it. Nothing was perfect. Nothing, but love.

The clock chimed and Marilyn knew it was time for her to get on board into the train. She was eighteen now, going to graduate next year. She entered Hogwarts late because of her mother trauma. If it wasn't for his father, she'd never be in Hogwarts forever. She got one the train, waved at her parents as she did so. Her parents waved back at her, a happy smile plastered on both of their faces. The ghosts of their dark past were still their in their eyes, but they never let them to rule over their decision. Marilyn was proud at them.

Eighteen. When Draco Malfoy was eighteen, he was already madly in love to Hermione. Marilyn wished that she'd find her love when she was eighteen, too.

"Ouch!" Marilyn exclaimed when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," said the person. He was a boy. "I wasn't paying attention at where I was going."

Marilyn sighed but managed a small smile nevertheless. "It's okay, though. It's not a big..."

She trailed off when she looked at the person that bumped her.

"You're Marilyn, right?" said the bloke. He had black hair before, but it was now brown. Marilyn nodded, speechless.

"Yes, that's me," she said slowly. She wondered why the guy didn't say her surname, though she appreciated it a lot. She always hated when people mentioned her surname and she knew, that they only wanted the fame from behind her name.

He gave out his hand and Marilyn took it. His hair was now dirty-blonde.

"I'm Teddy, by the way," the guy said. His hair changed again into dark-red. "Teddy Lupin."

_I think my wish comes true,_ Marily thought.

-THE END-

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**-Amelia**


End file.
